


Do You Think I'm Scary?

by WheresMyWings



Series: Wintershock: AUs, One Shots and Fluff, oh my! [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm honestly not even sure what this is, lol fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyWings/pseuds/WheresMyWings
Summary: Prompt: "You're not that scary... Scary hot. Like you're so hot it's scary, but you're not like monster scary."





	Do You Think I'm Scary?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure how this happened. Lol

“I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine. I gotta love and I know that it's all mine. Oh, oh oh--AH!” 

She closed the cabinet as she removed the needed ingredients for her snack and he was standing in the doorway looking disgustingly attractive. As always. Unironic man-bun, blue tank top, gray sweatpants. Her stomach slowly left her throat and she was able to speak.

“Geez, Barnes! You really gotta stop the ninja shit. It's not funny anymore. Well, when it happens to Tony or Tasha and sometimes Cap, but especially Clint. Ya know what? Just don't sneak up me. Yeah. I like that. Don't scare me. Use your powers of sneakery for good.”

She places the items on the island and hops onto it. She takes the lid off the jar, removes the seal and grabs a piece of bread from the its bag, setting 2 slices on a plate next to her spoon.

His face fell a little. His left arm (unf) came up to rub at the back of his neck. “You think... I'm scary?”

“Eh, you're not that scary. Well, not too me.” She scoops a spoonful of Nutella out of the jar and slowly eats some. “Scary hot. Like you're so hot it's scary, but you’re not like, monster scary-scary.”

He smirks. “So you do… or you don't think I'm scary?” 

She sighs and twists around to grab one of the slices of bread, this time spreading the chocolatey goodness on it.

She sighs. “What do you want me to think, Barnes?” 

Almost at the speed of light, he's in front of her and snatched her slice with the hazelnut spread on it and is eating it right it front of her, shrugging. 

“You're like a puppy. If the puppy was human and had a metal arm. Puppies aren't scary, but I will definitely be if you touch my fucking food again.” She snatches the bread back and only got to enjoy two bites. 

“Ugh. My cheat day snack is ruined. You soiled it. SOILED IT.” She dramatic lays on the counter, because well, she's Darcy. 

“Sorry, doll. Let me figure out a way to make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. That was ... something. Lol


End file.
